nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Grendel Plasma-Acceleration Suits
Note: at this time this is just a copy of the thread specs Civilian APEX suits APEX Civilian Suit v1.00 series Features: *-Full body haptic link to the AVR (Model 1.10 and higher) *-AVR HUD system and object identification/information suite (including active language translation.) *-Full environmental (Radiation, Biological and Chemical) protection when full suit is worn. *-Direct interface port linked to isolated AVR instance for operation of machinery and piloting of civilian grade vehicles. (Model 1.10 and higher) *-AVR Networking Node *-Capacity for operation in vacuum for up to 3 hours when pressurized. (Model 1.30 and higher) *-Provides health monitoring systems *-Enhanced strength/endurance from plasma expansion system. (Model 1.20 and higher) *-Magnetic boots (Model 1.30 and higher) *-Basic Small arms protection (Model 1.60 and higher) *-Anti-Gravity unit (Models 1.50 and higher) Model upgrade modules also improve general function of the suit and the other available luxury options. (Version increases when modules are added-and cost goes up.) Many political and diplomatic leaders have chosen to wear 1.70 APEX Suits underneath of, and as a part of, their wardrobe. Grendel Combat Suits Series 2.00 Caldaeil M/S Combat suit v2.00 Features: *-Personal Health monitoring systems *-HUD and link to standalone military instance of AVR. *-x3 Enhanced Strength/endurance via plasma expansion system. *-Cybernetic link to user for data transfer and improved processing/reactions and Templar system. *-Capacity for operation in vacuum for up to 8 hours when pressurized. *-Direct interface port linked to isolated AVR instance for operation of machinery and piloting of civilian grade vehicles. *-Full environmental (Radiation, Biological and Chemical) protection and control. *-EMagnetic boots /gloves. *-Advanced modular latticed armor plates. (for small arms protection.) *-Heat dispersive undersheath design. *-Anti-Gravity unit for ‘jump boosting’ and maneuvering in vacuum. *-Weapons/equipment HUD link in gloves. *-Basic nanotech medical system in-suit. *-Chemical/nanotech intake port. *-Magnetic holsters for weapons and equipment. *-Targeting assisting software *-Shot detection software Minnmaeil M/S Logistics suit v2.00 Medic or Logistics/Specialist sub variants Features: *-Link to Unit’s Health monitoring system of other soldiers *-Personal health monitoring system. *-HUD and link to standalone military instance of AVR with medical/vehicle overlay. *-x2 Enhanced strength/endurance via plasma expansion system *-Cybernetic link to user for data transfer and improved processing/reactions and Templar system. *-Capacity for operation in vacuum for up to 8 hours when pressurized. *-Chemical and nanotech deployment system. (couples with the intake ports of other suits for medical treatment.) – if medic. *-Full environmental (Radiation, Biological and Chemical) protection and control. *-EMagnetic boots /gloves. *-Basic Modular carbon latticed armor plates. (for general small arms protection.) *-Markings denoting medic status.(If medic and not specialist) *-Anti-Gravity unit for ‘jump boosting’ and maneuvering in vacuum. *-Weapons/equipment HUD link in gloves. (only carries sidearms unless otherwise specified.) *-Advanced nanotech repairs in-suit. *-Chemical/nanotech intake port. *-Magnetic holsters for weapons and equipment. *-Specialist modifications and equipment. (if specialist) Gallaeil M/S Scout suit v2.00 Features: *-Link to Unit’s Surveilance hardware. (UAV, satellires, etc) *-Personal health monitoring system. *-HUD and link to standalone military instance of AVR with Electronic/tactical warfare overlay that 'paints' hostiles in Scout's HUD for allied HUDs and intel maps. *-x1.5 Enhanced strength/endurance via plasma expansion system *-Cybernetic link to user for data transfer and improved processing/reactions and Templar system. *-Capacity for operation in vacuum for up to 4 hours when pressurized. *-Full environmental (Radiation, Biological and Chemical) protection and control. *-EMagnetic boots /gloves. *-Improved Anti-Gravity unit for ‘jump boosting’ and maneuvering in vacuum. *-Weapons/equipment HUD link in gloves. *-basic nanotech repairs in-suit. *-Chemical/nanotech intake port. *-Magnetic holsters for weapons and equipment. *-Electronic/Cyber warfare suite and wireless deployment system. *-Visibility and IR Reduction measures. *-Direct robotics control (Drones) system. *-x3 Enhanced speed and reflexes. *-Orbital drop capability (with pod) Amaeil M/S Heavy suit v2.00 Features: *-Personal health monitoring system. *-HUD and link to standalone military instance of AVR with armored/shield overlay *-x4 Enhanced strength/endurance via plasma expansion system *-Cybernetic link to user for data transfer and improved processing/reactions and Templar system. *-Capacity for operation in vacuum for up to 9 hours when pressurized. *-Full environmental (Radiation, Biological and Chemical) protection and control. *-EMagnetic boots /gloves. *-Advanced Modular carbon latticed armor plates. (for small arms protection.) *-Anti-Gravity unit for ‘jump boosting’ and maneuvering in vacuum. *-Weapons/equipment HUD link in gloves. *-Advanced nanotech repairs in-suit. *-Chemical/nanotech intake port. *-Magnetic holsters for weapons and equipment. *-G1 Micro Shield unit *-Capacity for carrying heavy weapons. (Easily carry HMG's, antimaterial weaponry, etc.) Category:Wayne Category:Technology Category:Military Category:Aeilost